Nagi Jats
= Nagi jats (Purest and Oldest Sikh Jats ) = Nagi are one of the oldest and purest Jat gotras (clans) from Punjab, along with Nagra and Niwan jats. Nagi are known to have been the decision eminences of their country of starting point which remains a puzzle to the new Nagi family ages. The old regal blood line is presently spread in pretty much every side of the world ignorant of their gentry and power, Because of their first-hand relations with pioneers of jats, they are known as 'Pure Jats'. Nagi's were fierce warriors especially during, the time when the Nagi tribe, had converted to Sikhism; they fought numbers of wars for Guru Gobind Singh, Banda Singh Bahadur and Jassa Singh Ramgarhia. Nagi is a prominent Sikh clan belonging to the Jatt tribe. Nagi Jatts are dominant in some villages of Punjab including Jattana and jattpura . In India this is a Jatt surname, found likewise under ahluwalia gotra Dilip Singh Ahlawat has mentioned it as one of the ruling Jat clans in Central Asia. Bhullar, Sihag , Nagi and Maan vansha are related with Heers. The Maan, Nagi , Randhawa , and Bhullar Jats are known as 'Asl' or 'Original' Jatts, because they claim no Rájpút ancestry, but are supposed to be descended from the hair (jat) of the aboriginal god Siva. From 29th era of ruler (Shavi implies Lord Shiva) was Takshak one of 6 children of lord Sototi. Nagis are from heredity of Takshak. He was leader of Delhi at that point known as Khandoban (Khandva Forests). Pandvas needed to make Delhi (Inderprastha) as their capital which Takshak questioned, But he was vanquished in war with Pandvas. He and his kin were rendered destitute by Pandvas and Lord Krishna. Their homes were scorched and Takshaks spouse was likewise slaughtered who was then in Kurukshtra. The Jatt (Jat, Jutt, Jaat) individuals are a network in the Punjab area of northwestern India, frequently mixed up as a standing, In more extensive terms they are an ethnic gathering, like Gujjars and Pashtuns,. They possess the conditions of Haryana, Punjab, UP and Rajasthan and are additionally various in Punjab, Pakistan, with little populaces likewise found in Baluchistan and Afghanistan. They are believed to be relatives of Scythians by numerous students of history who relocated to the prolific area of northwestern India through Sindh as migrant ranchers and settled with the neighborhood populace. Jat genealogy initially follows back to the Central Asian steppe, with individuals of the Jat ethnic root appearing most elevated level of the R1a DNA marker, just as over 20% NE European DNA, a figure higher than some other ethnic gathering in India. Jat individuals are erroneously thought of going under the shudra class in the Hindu Verna framework basically as a result of their mass movement happening admirably after the rank framework in India was set up. They have never received the Brahmanical arrangement of Hinduism. Jat individuals were truly agriculturists, landowners and warriors. They are presently found variously in the West with over 33% of Sikhs being of Jat starting point. Category:Nagi Category:Nagi jats Category:Nagi surname Category:Jatts Category:Jats Category:Jat Category:Sikh jatt surnames Category:Sikhism Category:Nagi caste __NOEDITSECTION__